


And In My World of Chaos, You Appeared

by billiero666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Punk Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiero666/pseuds/billiero666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard met at a Green Day concert in the East Bay... cuties. Frank's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In My World of Chaos, You Appeared

I walk into the club, scared. This isn't my first show, far from it, but it's my first show here, on this scene. I don't know the politics, the people, or a lot of the bands. But I know this one. Honestly, everyone does. It's just so good, though. I wade through the crowd to fairly good spot up front. Being small does have its advantages. Except looking younger than you are, but that's okay, I guess. Just means less creepers fuck around with you. The band hasn't even gotten on stage yet and the place is already packed. I try to push forward a little bit more and some guy elbows me in the face talking to someone else.  
"Hey, watch it!" I gotta remember not to let anyone give me shit. Rule number one, don't let anyone give you shit. Two, watch all your possessions at all times. Three, don't trust anyone you don't know. The guy turns around. God, that hurt, nailed me right in the nose.  
"Ah, fuck..." I grumble.  
"Oh, was that you I hit? Shit, sorry!" I actually look at him now and I'm... Damn. I'm surprised, that's for goddamn sure. He's taller than I am, though that's not saying much, in a shirt for the band with a striped longsleeve under it, leading down to black skinny jeans and similarly antichromatic Converse. The trend sticks. He has long black hair and long black lashes framing deep amber eyes. This is not what I came here for, but it's my new intent.  
"What, no, you're fine, it happens... what was your name again?"  
"I'm Gerard, and this is my- fuck, you're bleeding!" He starts to gesture to the guy next to him, his... something. A small wave of jealousy hits. Probably his boyfriend, "Here, I'll walk you to the bathroom. Mikey, save our spot, okay?" The other guy nods. I put my hand up to my nose and it comes back bloody. Goddamnit. What a way to start the conversation. We walk fast, me angling my face away from the both of us. He leads me to the bathroom. Luckily, there's not a line, and and we get in there quick. I'm surprised as he lets the door shut behind us- most guys won't do it. A sort of bullshit 'no homo' taboo. But he lets it swing shut. I lean over the sink, watching my own blood drip into the basin. I get some paper towels and hold them to my nose, aware of the silence.  
"Frank," I say, my voice made slightly nasal by the pressure on my nose.  
"Hmm?" I look behind me and he's off in his own world. I smile and turn back around.  
"Frank. It's my name," I say, "I never told you."  
"Ah," he replies. Wow. Eloquent. "Sorry, again."  
"Thanks." I change the paper towel, watching him. He's awkward, or at least his posture is. His hands in his pockets, shifting from one foot to the other. He's nervous about something. I can feel the bleeding start to slow down, at least. I sigh.  
"Hell of a day to start my first East Bay show." His eyes widen.  
"It's your first, too? I thought I was the only one, everyone here just seems so much like they know what they're doing! I thought you were one of them too... thought you were gonna punch me, actually."  
"No," I laugh, "Couldn't do that to you." I don't know what's gotten into me... being so friendly to strangers... cute strangers.  
"What do you mean?" He's as confused as I am by what I just said.  
"Oh, you know, you don't just punch someone you've just met... unless they're into that." I throw in a nervous laugh. My hands have started to shake. I've made all sorts of possibly-mistakes already. And then I make another. The paper towels bled through, there's blood on my fingers. I turn quickly, throwing the paper towel away. But before I can turn the water on, I feel the warmth of his body behind me. He turns the handle of the faucet slowly, as if he's scared, or revealing a particularly awesome surprise. As I run my hand under the cold water, he grabs it, rubbing the blood out.  
"You just... you just touched my blood." I'm kind of grossed out, but I have to admit it was kind of hot.  
"I'm no stranger to blood." I turn the faucet off.  
"Is that so?" I turn to face him as he nods. He apologizes. Do I take the chance? There's always the possibility that he's not into me, but everything about him is saying yes. I am, too. Yes. Why not kiss a stranger at a random show? It's dangerous. That's my mom's voice. Do what you gotta do. That's my dad. I take my dad's advice, as I always do.  
"Stop apologizing. I'm not going to apologize for this." He's only a few inches taller than me. I can do this. I stand up on my tiptoes, tilt my head to the left. Press my lips to his. At first, he's surprised, and his body stiffens. But then he's responding, he's kissing me back, back, my back's up against the sink, he's pressing me there, his mouth open against mine, and he picks me up, sits me on top of the sink so my legs are wrapped around his hips and my hands pressing him closer and STOP. A knock at the door.  
"You doing okay?" He jumps back, opens the door. It's Mikey, from before. Gerard blushes a bright pink.  
"Y-yeah, fine."  
"Come on, then, the band's about to start!" Fuck yeah. He grabs my hand, a bold move when we've only just met. But I enjoy it, the feeling of my hand in his, so I let it happen, following him. The band's onstage, just ready to start. He stands next to me once we find a spot. And then the band starts and he's dancing on me, or I'm dancing on him. I've lost track by now.  
Once the song ends, we stop, and we're both breathing heavy, silly grins on our faces. The singer says something about something, but there's no way I'm paying attention. All I can do is watch Gerard. He turns, catches me staring. I feel a hot blush rise in my cheeks and I look away, sticking my hands in my pockets. But I'm surprised. As they start the next song, he kisses me, people all around us. They dance, and we dance and kiss and laugh.  
And the band plays on.


End file.
